Ultraman (UVG)
The incarnation of Ultraman that appears in Ultraman Versus Godzilla. History A being of great power and unknown origins, Ultraman has flew across the stars fighting monsters and evil invaders. At some point in time he came to earth in ancient times, protecting humanity from an unknown threat and gaining the allegience of the Cosmos Personality TBA Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *'Human Host': Shin Hayata *'Height': 40 meters ( can grow to 50) *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Age': 20,000 years *'Home World': Land of Light. *'Flight Speed': mach 5 *'Time Limit': None, Strain on body increases when the fusion is incomplete Body Features *'Ultra Armor': Bearing the same strengths as conventional Amor, despite its appearance all of his skin is Ultra Armor, some (the red parts) just take the appearance of flesh). He is immune to conventional weaponry, resistant to beams and any form of harmful radiation. He can mentally increase his own resistance, he is also immune to electricity. *'Brawn': Naturally Ultraman can lift 100,000 tons, but he has been known to lift twice that. *'Eyes': He can see across the spectrum, in the dark, through objects and disguises. Techniques Ray Techniques *'Specium Ray': His standard beam attack. **'Charged Specium Ray': It is charged and has the same power as the Next's Elbow Ray Storm. *'Specium Slasher': Ultraman Charges his arm blades and swings them to fire arc or ring shaped blades of energy. They can be charged. *'Ultra-Attack Ray': Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. More powerful than the Specium Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *'Ultra-Slash': Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. Psychic Powers *'Barrier/Rebound Ray': The classic curtain/wall style barrier. *'Ultra Will Power': Ultraman mental abilities allow him to lift an opponent into the air. *'Ultra Air Catch': Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. *'Ultra Catch V2': A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. *'Flouroscope Ray': Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *'Ultra Discernment': Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove the barrier of a Baltan. *'Ultra-Rings': Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. *'Teleportation': Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. *'Ultra-Shower': Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. Fighting Arts *'Air Body': Ultraman rams the opponent with his body in mid-air. His body does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. *'Ultra Headbutting': Ultraman hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than diamonds. *'Ultra Chop': A basic chop, there is a variation called 'Ultra Sword Haze', where Ultraman slices the opponent as he passes, this was used on Jirass. *'Ultra Punch': A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. Said to have the power of fifty charging elephants. *'Ultra Kick': A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. *'Dive Kick': A double kick from high altitudes. *'Rotate Neck Tighten': Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. *'Ultra Swing': Grabbs the opponent and throws them. *'Dropped Rock': Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. *'Flying Mare': Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. *'Monkey Flip': When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. *'Neck Hanging': A technique where Ultraman holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. *'Headlock': Ultraman headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. Trivia *Despite his Appearance, this Ultraman plays the role of Ultraman the Next *Given the presence of his temple and association with the Cosmos, Ultraman serves a similar role to Mothra. *The art is from the concept design of Ultraman from Ultraman Another Genesis Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultraman UVG Category:Variants of existing Ultras